


I Wish

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille and Kirsten are in a car wreck. Camille is hurt but it's nothing compared to the state Kirsten's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any medical inaccuracies. I've only had a semester of Anatomy and Physiology 1.

“Where is she?” Cameron asked, his voice frantic. 

“Cameron, I’m so sorry. It was dark and raining and they just came out of nowhere!” Camille tried to explain, her voice cracking in sobs. 

“Where. Is. She?” he asked again.

 

Linus nodded towards a hospital room as he enveloped the crying Camille in his arms. Cameron ran into the room and stopped dead when he saw Kirsten. She was lying in the white hospital bed, the sheets pulled up over her shoulders and tucked in neatly. A breathing tube had been inserted in her throat, and the heart monitor beeped quietly and steadily. Forcing himself to move closer, he saw the extent of the damage. Her eye was swollen, and had she been awake he doubted she would be able to see out of it anyway.The rest of Kirsten’s face was covered in multicolored bruises, and the bruises went down her neck and disappeared under the hospital gown. 

Cameron felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. According to her chart, she had several broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a fractured orbital socket, a dislocated shoulder, and brain swelling. She had also suffered some internal bleeding. 

He dragged a chair up to her bedside and fell into it. Seeing her in this state was almost unreal. Kirsten, his strong, invincible Kirsten who wasn’t afraid of gun-waving murderers or drug dealing club owners was left in a coma because of a car accident. He took her hand gently and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. 

“Kirsten?” he whispered. “I don’t know if you can hear me or not.” Her chest rose and fell steadily. 

“Listen, you’re gonna be okay, okay? The doctors aren’t sure, but they don’t know you.” He gave her a watery smile. “You’d fight Death himself if you could.”

He sat with her for a while, talking about random things. The car was totaled. Not that she would care, but it was better than silence. Camille had a mild concussion and a broken wrist. All in all, relatively unscathed compared to Kirsten. He couldn’t help but be a little angry at her, even though it wasn’t her fault. She hadn’t hydroplaned into someone and walked away without a scratch. It was unfair that Kirsten was laying here dying and someone else walked away. 

\--

A few weeks later, Cameron realized that Kirsten may not walk away from this. He was a neuroscientist, and he knew what brain swelling could do. Brain damage, to name one.Never waking up was a possibility also. The thought sent a flash of fear through him like lightning. 

Cameron squeezed her hand. “Kirsten, you have to wake up,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from not speaking for a while. “I have to tell you something, but I can only tell you if you wake up.”

Cameron knew the best way to get Kirsten to do something was bribe her with information she didn’t have, but desperately wanted. 

\-- 

“How do we keep ending up like this? One of us laying in a hospital bed in a coma, the other waiting for them to wake up. It’s like a sick joke the universe is playing on us.”

His only answer was the beep of the heart monitor.

\--  
Kirsten had been in a coma for a month. That was twice as long as he had been when he “died”. Maggie had forced him to return to the lab. He refused to look at any of the files currently on his desk. They were all filled with potential candidates to work as a Stitcher in case Kirsten didn’t wake up. Cameron absolutely refused to consider that possibility. Kirsten will wake up. He knows it. 

\--

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. She had to know. Besides, she probably couldn’t hear him anyway. “I love you. I love you, Kirsten Clark. More than anyone on this earth. But I need you to wake up now.”

\--

Maggie had made him start to read the files on potential Stitchers. He had brought several in for an interview, slipping back into “anal jerk mode” as Kirsten pointed out. Most of them left, claiming they couldn’t work with someone like him. He claimed he wasn’t doing it on purpose, and it wasn’t a lie. He did it automatically, and Kirsten was the only one who had ever taken what he said and thrown it right back at him.  
He missed her so much.

\--

Cameron had taken to telling her stories about what they would do together when they started dating. He was going to ask her out, he decided, just as soon as she opened her eyes. He described in detail their picnic date in the park (their second date). Their first date would be at her favorite restaurant in the city. He described how he would eventually propose to her after two years of dating (if he could wait that long), and the wedding. The wedding was his favorite part to tell. He told her that on Sunday mornings they would wake up to two little bodies jumping in between them, begging for chocolate chip pancakes.

He was half way through describing their future house when he felt a squeeze on his hand. His head snapped up from where it lay on the bed beside her. 

“Kirsten? Can you hear me?”

She groaned quietly and squeezed her eyes shut. Cameron called for a nurse, who rushed in behind him. 

“Kirsten, it’s me. Cameron.”

At the sound of his name her eyes snapped open. For the first time in a month and a half he was greeted with her beautiful brown eyes. Only this time, they were cloudy and unfocused.

“Cameron.” She rasped, reaching out blindly as if trying to find him. He grabbed her hand again and she seemed to relax. 

“I’m here, princess.” He whispered. 

“I heard…everything.” She struggled to breathe. “I…love you too. I wish…we could’ve had what you said. I wish…”

She trailed off, her eyes shutting again and the grip on his hand slackened. 

“Kirsten? Please, stay with me.” He begged. “Please, Stretch. I need you here with me.”

In a flash the same nurse was calling down the hall for assistance and he was being shoved out of the room. Code blue, she was shouting. Cameron knew all too well what that meant. It meant the love of his life was dying only feet away from him and he was powerless to do anything about it. 

It was almost an hour before someone came and found him in the waiting room. He shot up from his chair when he saw her.

“Mr. Goodkin?” a nurse asked.

“Yes?”

The look on the nurse’s face told him everything he needed to know. He stumbled back into the chair he was sitting in before. 

“I’m sorry, but Miss Clark’s injuries were too severe. She didn’t make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> are you crying yet? i am. I hope you enjoyed though! kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
